Harry Potter et la coupe de feuversion modifiée
by Malicia Black
Summary: SLASH DMHP l'histoire se déroule pendant la quatrieme année de Harry... c'est a dire pendant le tournois des trois sorciers...
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic se déroule pendant la 4eme année de notre héro national…Harry…Tous les persos sont à J-K Rowlings, sauf Caitlin Malfoy et Malicia Black… qui sont à moi ainsi que Noah Grynts…Attention…Slash… Homophobes vous n'avez rien à faire ici…

Chapitre 1

Retour à l'école…

En route pour une quatrième année d ' étude… c'était la destination du grand Harry Potter… ainsi que ses amis et tout autres élèves de 4 eme année… tout trois assis dans leur compartiment, Harry Ron et Hermione ne prêtèrent aucunement attention au garçon blond qui entra et se planta devant Harry …

-Alors Potter…toujours avec la belette et le castor savant ?

Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que le dit Potter se retourna vers l'intrus.

-Et toi Malfoy, t'a mis ou tes deux gorilles et la pute qui me sert de cousine ?

tu t'es remis de l'attaque a la coupe de Quiditch j'espère… redemanda-t-il, ignorant complètement la réplique du brun ( hoho…)

Mais évidemment voyons… je ne t'aurais jamais fait le plaisir de mourir…maintenant… FOUS LE CAMP !

Comme tu veux, beau brun…( hihi )

Et notre Draco national sorti du compartiment sous les regards plus qu'étonnés de nos trois camarades…

POV Draco

_Bordel c'est quoi cette histoire…veux-tu bien me dire ce qui m'a pris !_

_Draco est amoureux _

_Toi je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis…._

_ sa va te fâche pas…_

_Enfin j'arrive à mon compartiment…BLAIZE AU SECOURS!_

_ Draco a le béguin pour Potter ! _

_Hé la conscience tu te la ferme ou c'est moi qui le ferai !_

Fin du POV 

Le prince des Serpentards rejoint ses amis et se laissa choire sur un banc.

Rebonjour a toi, ho prince des Serpentards ! S'exclama Blaize en pouffant de rire.

Pourquoi tu ris comme sa toi ? demanda le blond d'un air grognon

Pour rien Drake… juste la tête que tu fais…alors notre survivant se porte bien ?

_Comment sa notre ? Il est à moi ! À moi tout seul !…merde voilà que sa recommence…_

Il se porte à merveille… ou sont les autres ?

En effet plusieurs manquaient à l'appel…

Malicia et Pansy sont parties aux toilettes…Crabe et Goyle courent après le chariot à nourriture et Théo (Théodore Notts) à suivit un groupe de filles avec Noah…les dragueurs…

Je vois…

À présent tous réunis dans la grande salle pour le festin de début d'année, les élèves écoutaient attentivement le discours de leur directeur…

Comme je vous disais… cette année nous accueillerons certains élèves de deux autres écoles… je vous demande d'être a la hauteur de nos invités…sur ce…accueillons les charmantes demoiselles de l'Académie Beaux-Bâtons et leur directrice madame Maxime…

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent laissant passer une quinzaine de jeunes filles vêtues de petits uniformes bleu poudre qui fit baver plus d'un gars… L'une d'elle jeta un regard a la table des Serpentards et fit un grand sourire a Draco qui le lui rendit avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Un spectacle que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione ne manqua…

C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire comme sa ! s'exclama Ron

Vous croyez que c'est sa copine ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Mais non, gros bêtas…c'est sa sœur…répondit Hermione

Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Ron

Regarde les bien Ron…ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau… et je l'ai rencontré pendant mon voyage en France…difficile a manquée… elle s'appelle Caitlin…

Harry porta son regard vers la jeune fille qui s'était assise à coté de son frère, la ressemblance était frappante… les mêmes cheveux blonds platine, les mêmes yeux virant au gris…sauf que ceux de…Caitlin… étaient turquoises et le même air suffisant sur le visage…

Elle a quel âge ? fut la question de Ron

15 ans…comme Draco…

C'est sa jumelle !

Ce que tu es lent bon sang !

Le directeur se leva et réclama le silence.

Accueillons maintenant les garçons du collège Durmstrang et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff.

Cette fois se fut quinze garçons qui entrèrent dans la grande salle… tous bien battis et vêtus d'uniformes brun pâle et rouge, ils allèrent s 'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles. Ron faillit s'étouffer en voyant un des gars passer.

Bon sang !c'est…

Viktor Krum ? on sait Ron…

Le roux passa près de s'évanouir.

Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis… parlons de choses un peu plus intéressantes. Notre école a l'immense honneur d'avoir été choisie pour accueillir le plus grand événement de tous les temps…le tournois des trois sorciers !

Des exclamations fusèrent de partout, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps…

MAIS !

Le silence fut… ( et la vache parla )

Étant donné l'énorme danger lié à cette épreuve…seul les élèves de 17 ans et plus pourront y participer !

Cette fois les élèves huèrent leur directeur.

SILENCE ! Ceci n'est pas un jeu ! Ne le prenez pas a la légère… les champions seront seuls avec eux même… et ils seront choisis au banquet d ' Halloween…en attendant : Bon appétit a tous !

La plupart des élèves étaient révoltés… on s'en doute… le repas se passa dans un cahot des plus total jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor souhaite bonne nuit aux élèves.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pas si blanche que sa…

La plus part des élèves étaient révoltés… on s'en doute… le repas se passa dans un cahot des plus total jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor souhaite bonne nuit aux élèves.

-Elle est canon ta sœur Dray ! Tout les gars de Serpentard s'étaient attroupés autour de leur prince.

-Normal… c'est ma jumelle…répondit-il d'un air las.

Ce n'est pas que les autres gars commençaient a être collants mais il y avait un peu beaucoup de ça… Il monta donc retrouver Blaize dans le dortoir des garçons de 4eme année et s'écrasa dans son lit.

-Bordel je vais devenir fou ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Y'a des taches partout !

-Des taches ? Le jeune homme brun ne semblait pas tout saisir.

(NDA : j'ai modifier le physique de Blaize…)

-Tous a me dire que ma sœur est vachement sexy et bla-bla-bla…

-C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal…mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat… répondit nonchalamment Blaize.

-Je sais…

Caitlin était étendue sur le dos et fixait le plafond, incapable de dormir. Après un long soupir elle se leva et remit son uniforme avec l'intention d'aller explorer le terrain de l'école… elle descendit du carrosse sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et s'en éloigna le plus possible… se dirigeant vers le lac. Elle s'assit sur une roche et laissa son regard se perdre à la surface miroitante de l'eau.

La vie de la grande et belle Caitlin n'était pas aussi rose que les gens pouvaient pensé… elle était la fille de deux mangemorts et devrait, à ses 17 ans, porter la marque, elle ne voyait que très rarement son frère chéri, elle avait un paquet de problèmes… et ce dont personne ne se doutait… la si blanche Caitlin avait fait l'erreur de goûter à une drogue… pas une inoffensive drogue de moldus sans effets… mais une puissante drogue sorcière. Elle était puissante à souhait mais dieu qu'elle était coûteuse… Elle ne se voyait pas très bien aller voler de l'argent dans le coffre de ses parents faisant ainsi disparaître une somme assez importante d'argent…

-Quelle splendeur… la lune se reflétant a la surface de l'eau… j'ai toujours trouver que sa faisait très…romantique…pas toi ? Murmura une voix masculine derrière elle, la faisant ainsi sursauter…

-Jedusor…grogna-t-elle.

Un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans se tenait devant elle…enfin l'esprit d'un jeune homme de 17 ans…c'était assez compliqué en fait… il était un esprit mais pouvais toucher tout ceux qui consommaient sa drogue, notre Caitlin faisant bien sur partie de ces personnes.

-Bonsoir

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je vient te rappeler que tu as une dette…

-Je t'ai dit que je la payerais…  
-Tu me dit cela à toute les fois ma grande…et tu rajoutes toujours des montants à cette dette…

-Mais je n'ai pas d'argent !

-Trouve un moyen d'en avoir, et vite, si non c'est moi qui t'en proposerai et ils seront beaucoup moins amusants…

-J'ai pas envie de me casser la tête….

-Très bien… alors on prend le plus simple…vend ton corps…ou plutôt, loue le…

-QUOI ? Mais t'es malade !

-Pas du tout ma belle…

L'ex mage noir s'approchait dangereusement d'elle

-Il est hors de question que je…

Jedusor l'interrompit en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche

-J'ai une autre façon d'effacer une toute petite partie de ta dette…

-Et c'est ?

-Tu le sais très bien ma grande.

L'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune femme laissa place a la crainte… elle savait que l'ex seigneur des ténèbres aurait ce qu'il voulait…elle se leva et commença a reculer….malheureusement pour elle, elle était dos au lac.

-Ou tu va comme sa ?

-Loin de toi…

-Ho non…

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui.

-Lâche moi…

Il fit ce qu'elle dit mais en la poussant, la blonde s'étala par terre de tout son long, elle essaya de se lever mais Jedusor la tenait à terre avec son pied. Il se pencha sur elle puis la retourna sur le dos.

-Non… gémit-elle.

-Tais-toi.

Il la plaqua au sol en mettant un genou de chaque cotés de sa taille et commença à détacher son chemisier. Il savait que bientôt elle se laisserait faire…

POV Cait

Je suis clouée sous lui et j'ai du mal à bouger… si je cris il me le fera regretter amèrement, en d'autre mot je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. La Caitlin national a le dont pour ce genre de chose.

-Lâche moi… le suppliais-je.

Une fois de plus sa réponse est négative et il me dit de la fermer…

Je sens ses mains froides glissée sur ma peau, peu à peu mes sens s'engourdissent. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller mais c'est plus fort que moi… Ses mains descendent à l'attache de ma jupe. Je me retrouve en sous-vêtements. Le poids sur mon ventre disparaît….j'entend un bruit de fermeture-éclair…

-Ouvre grand, me dit-il.

J'obéis et sens son sexe glisser sur ma langue pendant qu'une de ses mains détache mon soutien-gorge. Après quelques minutes je me retrouve totalement nue.

-Le moment que tu attendais tant, me chuchote-t-il.

Le poids de tout à l'heure revient mais plus bas cette fois… je sais ce qui m'attend, je serre les cuisses du plus fort que je peux…ce qui le fait rager.

-P'tite garce, laisses-toi faire ou j'augmenterai ta dette…

Je n'ai plus le choix…je laisse mes jambes molle et m'abandonne complètement, des larmes coules sur mes joues et mon esprit part dans le vague.

-Bonne fille.

Il écarte mes cuisses et me pénètre sans ménagement… pétrissant mes seins avec rudesse de ses mains glacées.

-T'aime ça hein p'tite salope…

Je ne veut pas lui faire le plaisir en répondant positivement, alors je ne dis rien. Il sais trop bien que j'aime ça…salaud, j'aime ça…j'adore ça…je l'adore lui… WOW Cait reprend toi bon dieu…tu t'emporte… Que j'adore ÇA, sa passe mais que je l'adore LUI…je suis foutue…et en plus je m'obstine avec moi même…

Fin du POV

-Répond ! grogna Jedusor entre ses dents en donnant des coups plus violents.

-Oui…murmura la blonde.

-Parle plus fort je comprend rien…

-Oui !

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui, j'adore ça…

-Répète ça sonne si bien à mes oreilles.

-J'adore ça…

-Hooo…Caitlin…

-Tom…

-Ouais c'est ça dit mon nom p'tite garce.

-Tom…

-Plus fort

-TOM !

La jeune femme se cambra.

-Toi aussi tu le sens hein ? L'extase qui monte en toi…

Elle gémit en guise de réponse. Les deux amants atteignirent le 7eme ciel ne même temps… Jedusor s'effondra sur elle, la respiration courte. Elle passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de l'ancien Serpentard qui était accoté sur sa poitrine. Caitlin profita pleinement de se moment puisqu'elle savait que lorsqu'il aurait retrouver ses forces il partirait la laissant de nouveau seule…

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désolée, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais je voulais vous dire que jy travial très très fort xD

Donc, je vous publie un chapitre au plus vite, jurer, mais...hum, la fic risque de changer de sujet, puisque…hé bien sa fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas upgrader, donc je ne me souviens plus tres bien ce que je voulais écrire…alors…bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même, et si vous trouvez le temps long, allez lire mes autres fic !

Merci de votre patience !

Au fait, laissez moi des review, sa va m'inciter a écrire plus vite !


End file.
